Sinners
by sociapathic
Summary: Hate the sin, love the sinner. Violate/Zyle AU.


Title: **Sinners**  
Rated: **M**  
Genre: Romance/General

* * *

**A/N &amp; Summary**: Tate is alive and meets Violet in 1994, Zoe and Kyle are what it seems like, their look -a - likes and they are instantly drown to each other when they meet a few years later. Violate/Zyle parallel without the supernatural elements. Rated M for strong sexual content and language.

. . .

_"Call me a sinner, call me a saint _

_Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same."_

When the Bensons moved to their new estate, they were struggling to overcome a tragedy. They knew that their lives wouldn't be as normal as they were before, but they had never expected it to be so hard.

Zoe could hardly remember the details from the incident, since she was still an infant angel when it did occur, but the weight of the loss was since that day heavy on her soul like lead.

As the timid little girl with hazel eyes and silken light-brown locks was slowly growing up, she realized it was no longer that hard for her to do the daily choirs, or perform routines like brushing her hair, going to school and visiting relatives on holidays; anything that might have reminded her of her sister she would gladly avoid before.

Now, even though the pain had diminished, it always felt like someone was missing from their family, a part of them they had lost forever on that cold, cruel morning.

_**1994**_

"Hi, I'm Tate. Tate Langdon," The blond boy in vintage denims in front of her nodded, "Is the seat taken?".

His eyes were as dark as the night, Violet blushed.

At first, she brought up uninterested eye in the direction of the voice ready to spit 'fuck off' out of her cherry lips, boys were onto her these days and it was really annoying. Then her gaze was locked with his and her body strained from shock of electricity as her eyes wandered off his features.

She's never in her life felt embarrassed or sexually attracted to someone and when he smiled did her cheeks flush so she turned away and hid her face in the cascading light-brown hair when the boy took his seat next to her.

Violet spent the better part of English literature under the sudden influence of plethora of emotions.

She was trying hard not to stare at Tate so she just pretend to write down some notes on the Keats poem the teacher was dwelt upon.

As soon as the class was over, Violet was eager to leave the room,Tate's gaze was making her uneasy and even a little scared.

Just when she was finding her way out of the school she heard someone yell from afar,

"Violet, wait!"

_Damn._ She never liked attention too much, especially since she moved to LA and started going to Westfield High. She hated it here, she hated everyone.

But Violet wasn't afraid of anything and she wouldn't let a handsome boy with golden locks intimidate her so she turned around with the cigarette butt glowing between her fingers, ready to fight or reply with a snide if he was trying to mock her.

There he was again standing right in front of her, mop of blond hair, scrutinizing eyes and dimples. Little did she know that his eyes were as dark as his soul.

„Um, we haven't met before, but I live next door and I was wondering if you want to go to the beach tomorrow? It's Halloween, and everyone will be at the bonfire."

Violet was incapable of speech she was pondering over his words. She knew he lived next door, but he never showed any interest in her. Not until now. But she sometimes had the feeling someone was watching her.

"MOTHER FUCKER!", Violet's face distorted in pain when the fading blunt burnt the sensitive spot between her fingers.

"Are you OK?", Tate asked her, eyes full of concern and before she knew he took her hand and started blowing cool air on her burnt flesh. Violet felt as if she was going to faint and pain was not the cause of it.

Although he was way too attractive, he seemed to be outcast like her, she kind of always liked Tate Langdon for that reason but she never knew what to say to him.

"Sure, I'll go with you," She nodded and smiled at the words that easily slipped out her mouth. After all, anything was better than enduring a dinner with her parents, their bullshit always made her wanna kill herself.

_**Nineteen years later**_

Zoe Benson threw her long silken brown hair up into a bun and flew out the front door like a wild goat.

"You forgot your car keys, honey!", Her mom hollered and chased after her,

"Thanks, mom," Zoe took the car keys laughing and vibrant as she always were these days, "See you next month!"

Despite the fears of her family, Zoe grew up strong, happy and balanced, and it seemed they had left the past behind them. They had sent her to the Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies, a prestigious college in New Orleans where Zoe was learning to be independent and she definitely loved it.

One could say she was a woman in bloom now.

* * *

"I bet he imagines laying you down and fucking you into a coma".

"Who?", Zoe asked in an uninterested tone, peeling off an orange and taking a bite of the slice she's separated after struggling with it for a second.

"Kyle Spencer. He always gives you these glances, you know.. Like he'd go down on you any time, and even if you're on your period, he'd still.."

"Ew, shut up, Queenie!", The big black girl cackled in response, "That's so gross!" Zoe wrinkled her nose and threw the orange leftovers away.

"He wouldn't mind if you turned him into your personal slave, though. I've seen him staring at you like a mad man, and you like teasing him, the tension between you two could start a fire that can burn the house down", Queenie pointed out slyly.

"I met him at the frat party last week, he just seems like a nice guy to have a chat with. Turns out, he lives down the Nineth Ward and we just love hanging out, besides I thought he dated Madison Montgomery. She looks more into enslaving boys than I am", Zoe shrugged.

Queenie giggled which turned her abdomen into jelly, "That stone cold bitch sure tried to get him on the hook, but your Ken doll seems too smart for his own good. He seems to have eyes only for you. Say all you want, Zoe, but you want him, too."

"I think they're fucking," Zoe shook her head and met Kyle's intense gaze from the further end of the park. He was following the movements of her tongue licking her fingers sticky with orange juice.

She thought he was a bit weird but charming anyway.

Her friend was right, she was attracted to him.

Kyle was good looking, and smart. From the little time they spent together, she learned he aspired to be an engineer unlike Zoe who had no idea what she was going to do with her life.

"Come on, let's go! ", Zoe pushed Queenie forward before giving one last subtle smile to the frat boy, who reciprocated by showing his dimples at her.

* * *

The college graduation party got the wild side of Zoe Benson out. She wanted to have as much fun as she could. Her slender figure did the short black dress justice and it was no surprise the boys were vulture circling her.

"Zoe, I'd punch you in the cute nose if you weren't my friend!, " Queenie scoffed when they went to the bathroom where Zoe stayed for a while to avoid a college boy's ardent advances.

"What the hell is wrong with you?", Zoe asked eyeing her make up in the mirror.

"You spent half the night making out with Charlie while Kyle's been patient enough to wait for you on the side lines," She shook her head at Zoe.

Zoe sighed deeply and started fixing the cascade of caramel hair falling over her naked shoulder when she caught Queenie's disgruntled look.

"It's not like we can be together anyways, he's been avoiding me lately and he's been talking to Madison the entire evening!", Zoe frowned at her reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah, and I don't blame him, you're pushing him away with that attitude!", Queenie added and rolled her eyes dramatically before leaving the restroom, "If you don't fuck him soon, I swear I will. Someone needs to take a ride on that gorgeous dick of his that seems to be pressing the zipper of his pants every time he sees you."

* * *

Her sarcastic friend was right as always.

The only reason Zoe started making out with a random guy in the middle of the dance floor was the tinge of jealousy she felt when Madison put her arm around Kyle's shoulder while she was talking to him. Zoe felt the urge to lash at them both for having the audacity to do that in front of her, or better yet beat the shit out of that slutty bitch.

The same time she felt like she didn't have the right to complain, for she and Kyle weren't together even though he tried to make a move Zoe always cut him off. She found excuses not to go on a date with him, although she liked him he confused her, and the more attracted she felt to him, the more she pulled away.

The tension between her and Kyle has reached its peak tonight.

Zoe put on some lip gloss and took one last look in the mirror before rejoining the party. Her face was still red and painted with jealousy. She tried to find consolation in that sleazy boy's arms, but the kiss couldn't extinguish the fire that started burning inside her every time Kyle looked her way.

Just when she walked out of the rest room, two strong hands clutched at her waist and her body was pulled in the dark corner to be pinned to the wall with a great force.

_Zoe tried to fight him off, but her attempts were in vain._

_**1994**_

When Violet saw him, he was lying on the floor blood trickling down his chin, the liquid gushing out thickened , dark-red pumped right out his dying heart. Tate turned his dark eyes towards her when she crawled down to him, crying.

''Tate, why?", She whispered, placing his head on her lap while she sat on the floor, tears pooling in her eyes.

His locks were sticky with blood.

"Miss, you need to step out. This is a crime scene, you need to leave now," The police officer warned her.

"Just give me five minutes, my last with him! I know what he's done is unforgivable, but please I need to say good bye to him," She yelled sobbing and wiping her tears again with the sleeve of her cardigan.

Her Kinks graphic shirt was soaking with her boyfriend's blood already.

Violet looked down into his dying eyes reminiscing their moments - their first kiss at the Halloween bonfire, her first time inside her room, when he made her see stars. He was the first boy to give her a flower, a black rose because she didn't like normal things.

He was the darkness but she was attracted to him always, just like he was addicted to the light she was.

„Violet . . .I love you, I always have! Please, forgive me!" Tate whispered.

„Oh my God! Why, Tate, why?", Violet kept asking on repeat.

"I did this for you.. I love you, Vi. They will never hurt you again", He replied feebly, taking one last breath before the life left his body.

She knew he loved her but the deterioration in him was so obvious she couldn't deny that lately he's been acting strange, she knew he was driven to insanity by his mom, but she never imagined he was capable of shooting people.

„Good bye, Tate. I love you, " She whispered touching his cold lips with her own for the last time.

When they found Violet's dead body in the bath tub a couple of days later, the entire city was put to mourning. The newspapers were telling the story of a girl driven to suicide from grief, "Like Romeo and Juliet" was the tragic headline. Tate Langdon being the tainted person that he was, let everyone know that he loved her more than anything.

* * *

"Get your hands off my girlfriend, you asshole!," Kyle Spencer snapped.

"Girlfriend? You fuck this bitch?," The drunken boy slurred and continued groping Zoe's breasts. In a second Kyle found himself next to Charlie, punching him in the face , and again, until he stumbled on the floor, howling in pain.

"Zoe, are you OK? Has he hurt you?", Kyle asked her softly when he saw her doe-eyed distraught look.

"No, he hasn't, just get me out of here, Kyle. I want to go home!", She cried.

_What was she doing, why was the world spinning around her?_

* * *

Kyle spent the rest of the night by her bed side despite being mad at Zoe for pushing him away, he just couldn't leave her.

Zoe finally fell asleep after he took off her dress and changed her into her pajamas. Kyle was secretly admiring her beauty.

When he saw her for the first time at the frat party he felt deep connection with this girl as if he had known her all his life. It was more than just a tingle in his crotch.

Kyle would've broken every bone in that asshole's body if she didn't stop him, he never felt so enraged before. When he saw the other putting his hands on his Zoe, he snapped.

Sometimes Kyle feared he was going to end up just like his brother, but he reminded himself that his brother was sick, and he wasn't.

Tate loved his girlfriend and neither of them would lay a finger on the ones they loved.

The dawn found him sleepless, lying next to Zoe listening her steady breathing. When she finally moved and opened her eyelids, Kyle took the chance and kissed her lips, slowly. The pent-upe and deep passion inside suddenly broke loose giving life to certain parts of his body and his soul. He gently shoved his tongue between her lips and she opened them in surprise, so he was beyond ecstatic when she let him deepen the kiss and placed her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

Zoe desperately bucking up her hips was a cue , so he willingly obliged climbing on top of her while his tongue was playing with hers, his sweet Zoe started moaning driving him insane.

"Kyle..."

"I love you, Zoe, " Kyle said with serious expression after snatching his lips away from hers, "I always loved you, seeing that guy all over you made me want to kill him," He finished looking miserable.

"I know, I wanted to beat the crap out of Madison, too", Zoe admitted staring at his beautiful eyes, that now burned with lust.

"I never liked that bitch, I guess I let her flirt to tease you," Kyle smirked as he pushed the tank top over her head discovering the soft skin on her breasts. Zoe grabbed his head when he started suckling on the sensitive nipple.

"Oo-oh, I.. wanted.. to make you feel jealous, Kyle," Zoe moaned when she felt his lips wetting the irritated bud he was now soothing with his tongue.

"I love the taste of you Zoe, I .. love everything about you.", He breathed out harshly when she started grinding on his hardness. But Kyle wasn't done with the nipples yet, he started alternating between licking and nibbling them.

" Kyle!," Zoe tugged on his hair and bit her lower lip, the waves of pleasure intensified as he was pulling more and more on her nipples with his thirsty mouth until they were soaked, just like her pussy. She arched her back and pressed her core to his growing bulge making him groan, "Stay still, I don't want to cum yet...! God, you're beautiful!," He observed and started to unclad himself. Zoe devoured his naked skin with eyes and lips, teasing him while he was taking his shirt and pants off. His chest was pale and firm like marble in the twilight, Zoe started exploring it with her palms, sensing his heart race picking up as she took her time with the foreplay.

Kyle then shoved his thumbs under the elastic band of her pajamas making it come undone with her underwear, leaving Zoe completely naked.

His eyes roamed over her naked body and he felt himself grow bigger then he could ever imagine.

"Please, Kyle," She lamented, her lower body swerving in need exposing her glistening slit, his lust ensued blurry vision and his blood started boiling inside the vessels.

Kyle penetrated Zoe prompted by her plea and they both gasped and started moaning harshly when he slowly picked up the tempo.

Zoe's pussy was so wet, Kyle never felt more alive. All the hurt and pain that his mother had caused were gone within just one moment with Zoe. After thrusting hard and pumping in and out of her repeatedly for a couple of minutes, he felt her walls contracting around his cock and she climaxed, screaming, followed by his own release spilling inside of her.

When Kyle separated their bodies, her juices started leaking on his thighs, mixing with his own.

He observed her lying naked soft, pale skin glistening in the semi-dark room and he felt his cock getting hard again for her, he growled on feeling his balls straining with the tension.

"Let me get that, " Zoe smirked and before he knew she was on her knees on the messy bed in front of him, her little mouth gently enveloped the tip of his erected length, spreading warm saliva on it, as she supported her palm on his thigh helping his cock to her mouth with the other, and on looking down all he saw was her head bobbing.

He grasped at her hair and pulled a little too hard when she drove him to the edge and caused mini-explosions inside his gut, when his semen was released from the strained prison of his balls. The little angel she was, Zoe swallowed it all and winked,

"Can we go back to sleep now?"

* * *

Kyle couldn't allow himself to be fully happy knowing that sooner or later he would have to tell her that he was Tate's brother.

He learned that Zoe was Violet's little sister. The day he saw her and he couldn't keep his mind off her he did a research and he found out about her family. He knew Tate's girl had a sister, but he never thought they'll meet in another place, at another time and he'd fall for her so hard.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, " Zoe screamed as he was pounding inside her one afternoon. Kyle was taking her from behind, while she was turned with her butt to him he had her lay flat on her stomach. Kyle has fucked her so hard the bed sheets were soaked with their juices and he thought he was going to have a heart attack but death by Zoe's pussy would have totally worth it. Eventually, he didn't die but the cushion of her small ass was splattered with his semen after he had pulled out and came violently.

"What's on your mind Kyle?", Zoe asked him after they had the steamy session in his room.

"Nothing..."

"Oh my God, is that Violet's sister?", His mother walked in on them disrupting the moment with the raw, ugly truth.

Kyle tried to calm her down afterwards but Zoe just wouldn't listen, she almost ran away from his room naked.

"Your brother drove my sister to suicide, Kyle," Zoe screamed at him hysterically, "You should've told me, you asshole!", She kept spewing insults at him.

"I feared your reaction, I feared ..this! It was a shock to me, too, when I realized who you were, but I just couldn't stop thinking about you. I love you, Zoe. I swear I wanted to tell you but that meant that I would lose you..." Kyle explained , mixed emotions grazing at his heart.

"YOU LOST ME ANYWAY! Leave me alone, Kyle!", She screamed as he reached to pull her into embrace, but needy as she was for him, she rejected it and ran for the door instead.

Kyle knew this happiness couldn't last long.

* * *

"Hate the sin, love the sinner..."

Zoe missed him every day of her life but she couldn't bring herself to forgive him. His brother was the death of her sister, he should at least admit that before toying with her life.

None of his text messages or calls changed her mind.

Until one night Kyle showed up all bloody-faced at her door. She was visiting her mom during the weekend.

"Kyle, what are you doing here? Oh my God, all that blood... What happened?" , Zoe cringed at the sight of him and the wild look in his eyes, she hesitated whether to let him in or not.

He was everything she wanted but he was born in the wrong family, she reminded herself.

"There's been an accident," He said simply.

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

He had a broken arm and his lip was cut, also maybe a concussion but otherwise he seemed alright t ot Zoe could. When they got to her room upstairs she took all of his clothes then hers and they both went into the shower because he couldn't managed it on his own. She cleaned all of the blood while he feasted watching the water cascade down her perfect body.

But Kyle didn't touch her, he had to be forgiven first for the sin of keeping the secret from her.

"You should've called the police...", Zoe scoffed him.

"They'd put me in jail, I've been driving drunk when I crashed the car in the tree. I'm grateful I didn't kill or hurt anybody, anybody except myself that is."

"But why would you do something so stupid? You could've killed yourself...", Zoe said with concern and he smiled internally.

She might've put up that wall of anger between them but she still loved him and she cared very much.

He cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at him with the water raining on them.

"I missed you, Zoe. I got so angry at myself I started drinking to forget you but the more I drank the more your accusing eyes appeared inside my mind. I had to come here, to see you, to try to make you understand...", Kyle whispered, "My brother loved your sister, " Zoe frowned, "No, listen to me, please... just listen.

After that you can send me to hell, where I've been living anyways since you left me.

Tate shot Leah and the rest of them because they were mean to Violet, you should've know that, they bullied your sister" Kyle added, awaiting her response.

"I didn't...I was actually too little to remember," Zoe commented.

"Tate did it for her. That doesn't justify him, what he did was terrible but he did it for Violet. He was protecting your sister, because they were trying to hurt her. Tate loved Violet more than his own life, Zoe. See, our mother was abusive I somehow survived it but I guess Tate couldn't. Contrary to what people think about him, he was sensitive, he wrote Violet poems. He was driven into some kind of madness, yes, but he was never capable of hurting her. I'm sorry about your sister, but she chose to be with him in death. "

Deep down Zoe knew Kyle was right, Violet has always been suicidal and depressed and yet she wished Violet was still alive.

"You don't understand, Kyle. I lost a sister, a friend, my family, we lost everything along with Violet, " She cried struggling with the feel of the painful loss and the love she had for him at the same time.

"No, you lost her but you all have each other. I don't have anybody anymore after our mother passed away, but she wasn't happy anyways, none of us were. We even changed our family name but the stain remained. I only have you, Zoe. I'm not like my brother, he had love inside of him but he was sick."

"This is sick, too! What we have is sick, it's unthinkable!", Zoe objected he heart stirring with emotions.

"It's not sick, it's beautiful! Can't you see it? We're Tate's and Violet's second chance, can't you see that? We're the worst and the best thing that have ever happened to one another, but we can make it world! Because I love you, Zoe and I you love me," Kyle finished hoping he was right about the last part.

Her eyes were a screen of smoke, water and tears, hiding thoughts he was trying to decipher. She was more beautiful than he remembered and his only wish right now was to hear her say she did love him.

But the goddess that have his life in her hands remained silent. Water splashing on their skin washing away the remains of blood.

Zoe couldn't speak but she didn't have to.

Instead, she pushed her mouth against Kyle's, her tongue passing between his lips, savoring flavors he's forgotten the existed. His tongue brushed against hers as their eyes closed from the passion, it's been a month apart but for the lovers it felt like a year.

* * *

"Do you think they got their happy ending by joining in death?", Zoe asked Kyle as he embraced her, and they prepared to drift off to sleep, her finger was drawing flowers on his chest, rekindling hidden passions.

" Yes, I believe they're together in the afterlife. They couldn't live if they're separated, just like I couldn't keep on living without you, " Kyle gave Zoe a small kiss on the tip of her nose, "I think your sister has forgiven the sinner that caused her pain, like you've just forgiven yours", He whispered when her glossy hazel eyes were closing, she was drifting off to sleep.


End file.
